Chiro's Disappearance
by Love2Loveyou
Summary: When Chiro starts fighting the Formless, The Skeleton King sneaks up behind Chiro and grabs him and weakens his powers. So then he starts to go unconscious. And The Skeleton King takes him away. Will they get to Chiro in time or will he be whatever The Skeleton King had made him FOREVER? Find out here. Enjoy.


Okay, So this is a story about Chiro and his Team. So Enjoy. :)

Okay, So the next day when Chiro and the monkeys were just sitting around waiting for some action, Jinmay start screaming and she was having a nightmare. She decided to take a nap. So Chiro ran into her room and tried shaking her, but she didn't wake up. So Nova tried making really loud noises and that still didn't wake her up. So Chiro went and got some freezing cold water and dumped it on her and she bolted wide awake shivering and looked at Chiro, who still had the bucket in his hand, "  
Chiro, why did you dump freezing cold water on me? Now I'm gonna get back at you for that. " said Jinmay. " You were screaming in your sleep and none of us could wake you up and so that only left dumping really cold water on you. " said Chiro. " Oh, I thought you did that as a joke. " said Jinmay. " No. I would only do that when we are playing pranks and thats when we do something awesome and funny or something funny happens to one of us and then they start pranking each of us. " said Chiro.  
Back with the monkeys, " Uh, I think you might wanna go get Chiro and Jinmay you guys. " said Otto. " I'll go get them. " said Antauri. " Chiro, Jinmay, we need you in the control room, now. " said Antauri. " What's going on? " asked Chiro, as they were walking back to the control room. " The city is under attack again." said Antauri. They walked in and saw the others fighting. " Okay, That's enough! " yelled Chiro soloud, that it almost busted their eardrums. The monkeys had quit when they heard that yell fromChiro. " Dude, Why did you do that? " asked Sprx in a pitch voice. " Because You guys were fighting and wouldn't quit. " said Chiro. So they go fightThe Skeleton King. The Skeleton King snatches Chiro and weaken his powers, who then goes unconscious. The Monkeys werefighting and so was Jinmay. When Jinmay saw that Chiro wasn't anywhere to be found. He wasn't with them fighting. She wasyelling for him and Antauri asked, " Jinmay, why are you shouting for Chiro? " " Because He isn't fighting and he is nowhere to be found. " said Jinmay. " Oh no, I bet The Skeleton King has him. " said Antauri. So Jinmay finishes The Skeleton King off and goes off in search of Chiro alone. So the monkeys still follow her. And she sees them and slows down, so they can catch up. " Thanks for letting us catch up. " said Gibson, who was out of breath just like the other monkeys. " Yes, thank you Jinmay for letting us catch up. " said Nova. " I, too, agree. " said Sprx. So they continue the search. They stop to ask someone when they see that the person on the cage is actually... CHIRO?! " Oh My God, Chiro?! What have they done to you? " screeched Jinmay.  
" Jinmay, be quiet so they don't hear us. " said Antauri. " Oh, right. " said Jinmay in a whisper. *Host* Ladies and Gentlemen, please give it up for the amazing and evily talented Chiro! * Crowd Cheers and claps * * Out Comes Chiro * " Gasp! " went Jinmay, Antauri, Sprx, Otto, Nova, and Gibbson. They Jump out and start fighting. Jinmay ran and double kicked Chiro so hard, that it sent him flying back into the wall. " You are gonna pay for that! " cried Chiro. Then he attacks her and doesn't stop until she faints and begins slipping into a coma. But before she did, she kept hearing voices calling her name, and finally, she slowly opened her eyes. " She's awake you guys. " said Nova. " Jinmay, Jinmay can you hear me? Are you okay? " said Chiro. " Chiro, is that you? " said Jinmay in a weak tone. " Jinmay, I'm so sorry that I hurt you like that. " said Chiro through tears. " Chiro, its okay, you were being controlled. It was worth saving you. " said Jinmay in a weak voice. " No Jinmay, I shouldn't have did that. I almost made you slip into a coma. " said Chiro, who was now in tears. " Chiro, really, its okay. It's not your fault. You were being controlled. " said Jinmay, who got up slowly. " Owww! " screamed Jinmay. " Jinmay, lay back down. " You're laying on my bed. "  
said Chiro. " Don't leave me, please. " cried Jinmay weakly. " I won't, I promise. " said Chiro. 


End file.
